Love My Brother, Love Me!
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Merlin has been in love with Arthur pendragon since he started College, but will he find the stenght to tell him or will his brother get his wish, to see his brother heart broken. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

_*Merlin and Arthur*_

Chapter One

**Arthur's POV**

My name is Arthur Pendragon and for the past year I have been in love with one man, I see him everywhere I go, the coffee shop, Classes and even in the parking lot. Sometimes he looks different, in the morning he seemed to be the bad boy but when I see him at lunch he looks like the smart sexy type.

I love the way he looks, spikey black hair, tight pants, rock shirts and don't even get me started on the tattoo's and piecing's, god that tongue stud drives me mad I keep picturing what it would feel like around my cock and how it would feel as he slammed into me.

But then again I like how he looks all smart and gorgeous with his glasses and jeans and that cute puppy look he sometimes has, I imagine us making love softly and cuddling, but I have yet to even speck to him and I don't even know his name, he is just my mystery guy.

Turning the corner to I bumped into my mystery man and it seem he was dressed as the bad boy again.

"sorry umm…" I said.

"Emrys gorgeous" he smirked.

I hated the fact that I blushed at that commit.

"Arthur, umm do you want to get a cup of coffee?" I asked.

Emrys smirked and leaned forward reaching out and grabbing my junk throw my jeans.

"As long as Coffee means going back to my place and fucking you hard" He replied squeezing my cock.

"Wow forward I like it" I smiled

"Well then shall we leave?" He asked holding out his hand.

**Emrys's POV**

I couldn't believe how easy it was to get Arthur back to the flat I shared with me twin brother, I wanted to see the look on Merlin's face when he finds out that I fucked the man he loved just like he did with Leon, I don't care how many times he said he didn't.

I've seen the way Arthur looks at me, his eyes begging me to fuck him and that's just what I'm going to do, I'm going to fuck him so hard that he won't be able to walk right or let allow look at my twin without getting a hard one.

I always had to listen to Merlin go on and go about how he loves Arthur and how he wishes that he would notices him.

Well after tonight Arthur sure will be noticing Merlin, well me because Arthur is far too stupid to realize that I was a twin, I mean come on he asked me why I wasn't wearing my glasses.

When we got back to my flat I made quick work of dragging Arthur into my bedroom leaving a trail of Cloths for Merlin to find when he comes home, once I had our naked I pushed Arthur onto the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk right for a week" I whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe.

"Oh God" Arthur moaned

**Merlin's POV**

I had planned on talking to Arthur today in English but he never showed up, I have loved Arthur Pendragon from a far since me and my brother started College.

But I saw how Arthur looked at my brother with lust and I just wished Raven didn't do anything to make Arthur hate me.

Ever since Leon Raven changed he was darker towards me, he never believed the fact that I never slept with his boyfriend and that I have no idea how we ended up naked in bed together, but I still live in hope that Raven will find the truth and then I'll have my brother back.

We didn't run in the same crowd anymore, he was the bad boy with the motorbike and piecing where I was the nerd who wore glasses, Before Leon Raven, who was just Raven and not Emrys, he use to look out for me, he once punch a guy for picking on me but now he's the bully and I never get a moments peace.

I guess I just want my brother back more than anything.

Entering our small two bedrooms flat I knew right away that Emrys had gotten lucky seeing at the fall was littered in cloths. I knew Emrys wasn't here he was the type to fuck em and leave em and seeing as they never knew he was a twin it was my job to kick them out.

I don't ever think he will be done punishing me.

Walking into Emrys's room and gasped in shock as tears started to come to my eyes, there on the bed was the man I loved Naked as the day he was born. Arthur moaned and opened his eyes smiling at me, it was so hard not to cry when I saw the love he fell for my brother and not for me.

"Hey Emrys, where did you go?" He asked sitting up

A part of me wanted to pretend that I was my brother but I couldn't lie to him even if it might I could never have him.

"I'm not Emrys" I whispered

"What? Come on man what you playing at?" He asked

"I'm Merlin Emrys's nerdy twin brother" I replied

"Your twins?" Arthur asked shocked

"Yes" I then stuck out my tongue "See no hole, no stud"

"I… wow… umm sorry" he replied

"That's okay, umm listen Emrys is…" I stopped when I heard the front door close

"Arthur, baby I'm back with coffee ready for round 2" Emrys's said coming into the room

"Merlin" He smirked

"Wow twins." Arthur laughed

"I should get going I promised Gwen I would help her with Maths" I said leaving the room.

**Emrys's POV**

Seeing Merlin ready to burst into tears at the sight of Arthur in my bed has to be one of the greatest things I will ever see.

"Hold on sexy just going to talk to Merlin" I said giving Arthur a quick kiss before walking after my brother.

"Hey Merlin wait up" I yelled

He paused by the front door and turned to face me; a long time ago the sight of Merlin is tears would have made me want to hurt the bastard for making him so upset but now I couldn't care less in fact I enjoyed it.

"What Raven?" Merlin asked

"It's Emrys Nerd. Anyways I just wanted to see this" I said jittering to the sobbing mess he had become "get use to seeing Arthur here Merlin, I mean he is my fuck buddy now. I plan on making it so you will never have him because once I'm done the site of my face, your face will make him wanna be sick." I hissed

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin sobbed

"Because I want you to know the pain I felt when I found you and Leon together. I can never have the man I love and now neither will you." I laughed and watched as the tears fell as he run from the room.

Smiling to myself I walked back into my room.

"So baby you up for another round? I promise I'll fuck you so hard your forget your name" I smirked when Arthur moaned already turned on.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Two will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

_*Merlin and Arthur*_

Chapter Two

**Arthur's POV**

This past week has been wonderful. Me and Emrys, well let's just say sometimes I don't know why we leave the bedroom. Just a few days ago we went to see a film and as soon as the lights went out, he had pulled his zipper down and smirked at me, I've never gone down on a man while in a public place before and to say it got me hard well that would be saying too much.

But the things we get up to, I mean I can't even take a piss without thinking about the time he took me in the shower of course when I think of that moment I always end up thinking about Merlin, Emrys' twin brother, he had walked in on us doing it and I was a little shocked and embarrassed when Emrys didn't stop.

Talking about Merlin I've noticed changes in him, I mean I never really knew him that well to begin with but I always got the feeling that he was a bit of a talker. Ever since he came home and found out his brother and I were dating or shagging as Emrys calls it, heavens knows why, Merlin has been getting paler, and I've never seen him eat, I'm beginning to wonder if has had anything in the past week or so I mean he always looks so skinny it's so hard to tell.

At the moment me and Emrys are just sitting in the living room of his flat watching some film when Emrys places his hand on my leg and smirks.

I know what's about to come out of his mouth next because he always gives me that smirk when he's horny.

"How about I put on some gay porn and we copy the guys shagging?" Emrys asked as he bites my ear.

"Baby..." I want to tell him not tonight that I don't think I could get it up again after all I've lost count of how many times we have had sex today. But he knows me well and before I can say any more on the subject he's got my fly down and my cock in his mouth.

I always find myself wondering if it's just sex between us or if he loves me, and sometimes I feel as if I'm being used and others I feel as if I'm cheating.

I'm too lost in my thoughts and the feeling of his mouth on me that I don't hear the door open not until someone gasps.

Looking up I find Merlin staring at us in horror, tears coming to his eyes as he bolts from the room, and the weird thing is that I'm no longer horny in fact I feel sick.

"Umm Emrys maybe you should go after him, he looked pretty upset for some reason." I said.

All he did was roll his eyes and take me deeper into his mouth.

**Merlin's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, seeing Arthur with Emrys well it was killing me, I couldn't eat even if I did I always brought it back up I couldn't keep anything down and it was doing hell on my body, everyone had noticed that I looked paler, skinnier and some even asked me if I was sick.

I always nodded silently telling them I was fine, because I had nothing else to really say. I mean I can't tell my friends that my brother is fucking the man I love in front of me and its killing me all because he thinks I slept with his ex.

I could tell them that I miss my brother Raven but I can never get the words out.

But what hurt me so much is that Emrys doesn't care what he is doing to me, I could die and he would still fuck Arthur on my deathbed.

When I entered my home I just wanted to sleep and never wake up, I hadn't said a word really since that first night and when I went into the living room I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth, for in front of me was the man I loved, head thrown back in passion while my brother sucked him off.

I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I ran out of the room; I didn't make it past the outside door when the world went black.

**Emrys's POV**

I knew I should have cared what I was doing to my brother but I couldn't seem to make myself care.

I looked up from where I laid next to Arthur, I had managed to get him to copy a porno with me and it tired him out, I guess I should have waited before fucking him again, I mean I did just shag his brains out in the shower an hour ago.

I carefully got out of bed when I heard the house phone, not really wanting to wake Arthur, I ran naked out into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Emrys."

"Raven, baby." Mum sobbed down the phone.

I hated being called Raven, he was a nobody that got betrayed by his brother.

"Mum it's Emrys." I growled.

"Look can you just stop with that, your mother is a mess." Dad growled down the phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Merlin's in the hospital son. He's sick, didn't you notice anything wrong with him?" dad asked .

"No." I lied.

"Raven can you come to the hospital it's important." Dad begged.

"No I'm busy now fuck off." I hissed slamming the phone down.

"Who were you talking to baby?" Turning slowly I found Arthur standing there.

"Umm It was nothing." I lied

Arthur didn't look like he believed me and when he sat down and took my hand I knew he would want the truth.

"It was just one of Merlin's friends that's all. They said he was in the hospital and had a go at me." I lied a little.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry it's all going to be okay I promise... I love you." he smiled.

And right here I start to feel sick.

"I need to go for a walk clear my head." I told him, getting up.

"Okay well I get out of your hair" Arthur replied following me into the bedroom.

"No stay I won't be long and I feel bad I haven't really let you rest since we started dating." I told him a part of me really did want him to stay.

"Okay I'll be here when you want to talk." Arthur smiled and went to kiss me on the lips but I moved away.

Arthur just sighed and climbed back into bed.

I don't know how long or how far I walked but I ended up at the pub where I first meet Leon. God I hadn't been here since he broke my heart.

Entering the pub I noticed it hadn't changed at all, it was me that had changed. I was no longer the wide eyed young man I had been when I first stepped in here.

I ordered myself a beer and looked around to see if I could find just one change but I found someone I thought I would never see again.

Leon Grey

I couldn't stop myself from walking over there, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Leon?" I asked.

"Umm Raven right?" Leon replied and my heart sank.

"I go by Emrys now." I said thinking of nothing else to say.

"Cool, wow I bet they don't get you and that nerd brother of yours mixed up anymore." Leon said looking me up and down.

"No not anymore." I replied.

"Hey wanna go somewhere to talk?" Leon smirked, the same smirk I knew I had been giving Arthur.

All he wanted was a fuck!

"Sure." I replied not really caring at this moment I was feeling like my old self again.

I let Leon take me out back and when he went to kiss me I pushed him away.

"I want to talk Leon not fuck." I couldn't believe the words come out of my mouth.

"Fine Raven, what do you want to talk about?" Leon asked annoyed.

"Why did you sleep with Merlin?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Leon smirked and at the pit of my stomach I know nothing good was about to happen but I nodded.

"I didn't fuck your nerd brother I just wanted you to think that so I could break up with you." Leon laughed.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Well lets face it you were never going to believe the geek not after all my hard work to put that ruff between you two." Leon replied watching me.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because I wanted to fuck a college virgin and your brother was on to me, he knew I was playing you and even tried to tell you that's when I realised I had to make you never believe him again, I started off small working up to the big bang." Leon laughed.

"You just used me." I whispered.

"Oh did you really think I loved you, now that is wonderful." Leon chuckled.

"I feel sick." I said horrified.

"Just remember all the things I did to you, made you do. Makes me hard Raven." Leon moaned.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Leon had his hand down his pants moaning.

"You remember when I told you nothing was better than a threesome and me and my friend fucked you all night long." Leon moaned.

"You're sick!" I yelled.

"Oh this coming from the guy that sat under the table all night while I played poker and sucked my cock, what was it you said to me that night right before?" Leon panted.

"Oh yes 'you just live for my cum.' If I remember rightly that was the only thing you swallowed that night." Leon laughed.

"Stop please." I begged.

Leon stood in front of me moaning as he rubbed his cock.

"But you wanna know my all-time favourite?" Leon asked as he panted.

"No." I whispered I didn't want to hear anymore but when I made a move to get away he grabbed my arm and shoved my hand down his pants and kept it there.

"Let me go." I begged.

"Not until I tell you." Leon smirked.

"Let him go." Both me and Leon turned to face the newcomer.

"Arthur?" I asked, shocked.

"I was worried about you." he replied.

"So you're the new toy of the month? And here I thought it was Merlin that liked you." Leon laughed.

"Let him go now." Arthur hissed.

"Don't you wanna know my favourite thing about your boyfriend?" Leon smirked.

"Fuck you and get your hands off him, you don't want to mess with me." Arthur hissed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Three will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Three

**Arthur's POV**

The guy didn't understand just who he was messing with, but if he didn't let go of my boyfriend he would find out the hard and painful way.

But I couldn't help but wonder about that Merlin commit, what the hell did he mean?

"Big words for a college kid." he laughed.

"Arthur please you'll get hurt." Emrys begged.

What the hell? Emrys should know better I mean he had been to every space event I've entered, but then again maybe he is just saying that.

I moved forward. "Let him go." I hissed.

"Alright big boy have it your way." the guy replied releasing Emrys' hand and pushing him away.

The guy smirked and started to walk away, "you were a miserable fuck, looking at you I am happy to see in return I have fucked your life up." he said laughing as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank you, but you could have gotten hurt." Emrys replied.

"Emrys you know I can handle myself better than anyone." I replied.

"Umm of course I guess I'm still a little shaken up." he replied but something told me he was lying.

"Come on let's go home and talk." I told him.

**Emrys' POV**

When we got back to the flat I knew it was time to come clean and that's when I realised what the truth would do to Arthur, could he look past this and start something with Merlin?

Merlin! Oh God what had I done to him.

As soon as the doors opened I bolted for the toilet with Arthur right behind me.

God I felt sick to my core, of all the things I had done to Merlin since Leon but this, this was by far the worst, this might actually kill my brother.

"Emrys? Talk to me." Arthur begged.

"Raven." I whispered leaning back.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Raven. Not Emrys, not really." I replied.

"Umm okay." Arthur said sitting down next to me.

"I use to go by Raven until Leon broke my heart and then I felt nothing but darkness and went by using my surname." I told him.

"Leon? Was he the guy outside the pub?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I was so blind to him back then but Merlin, Merlin saw the truth tried to warn me but I was in too deep. And when Leon got what he wanted he used Merlin to get out. I should have trusted my brother over him. But I loved Leon and I couldn't see past that." I informed Arthur.

"The things he said, were they true?" Arthur asked.

"I did anything to make him happy. Love is blind Arthur I should know." I whispered.

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"Because he said I would have done it if I loved him, so I let myself be taken by two guys I didn't know at the same time while he watched. I felt sick afterwards, worst when I realised that it was far from over, Leon wanted a go next." I shook my head.

"What happened?" Arthur asked pulling me into his arms.

I could only think that if he knew the truth behind us he wouldn't be thinking about comforting me.

"Merlin came home early. He saw us, me, and he acted to protect me after all I was in tears from the pain. He pushed them back and told them to get out before he called the cops. I cried into his chest that night but when morning came I started to hate Merlin for what he did, when I told him it was to prove my love to him, Merlin laughed and said that letting someone else take you is not love." I whispered ashamed.

"Why do you hate Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Because Leon made me believe that he had cheated on me with my brother, he said he couldn't do the twin thing. Me and Merlin fought for a long time after that. Merlin would always say that if he loved me he would know the difference between the two of us but I never believe him. I wanted to get even with him, make him feel my pain. I just had to wait for Merlin to start dating the man he loved but he never had the guts. Merlin always thought the guy would never see him." I replied.

"The guy Merlin loved..." Arthur asked.

"Arthur I told Merlin that once I was done with the guy he would want nothing to do with Merlin, that just by looking at my, his face would make him want to be sick." I whispered.

"Em...Raven?" Arthur said.

"It's me isn't it? That's why that Leon guy said what he said." Arthur whispered, realisation dawning on him.

"Yes...Arthur I'm so sorry." I started crying.

"You used me, to get back at your brother." Arthur yelled.

"That was before I knew the truth." I whispered.

Arthur stood up and started walking away so I got up and chased after him.

"Arthur please I need you to stay. I need you to …"

"To what? Raven you got your wish, the sight of you is making me sick." Arthur yelled.

"Merlin needs you. Please I can't undo the things I did to him but please say you can look past what I did and see Merlin." I begged.

"Fuck no. You think I would want anything to do with either of you." Arthur yelled

"Please Merlin could die." I sobbed.

"That's not my problem" Arthur yelled back opening the front door.

"But he loves you." I whispered.

"Loves me? He never told me you were playing me how can he love me but allow me to suffer?" Arthur yelled.

"Please... He never got the chance I made sure of it. Please Arthur I'm begging you." I sobbed.

"Go to hell." And with that he slammed the door and I fell to my knees sobbing wishing Merlin was here to comfort me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Four will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Four

**Arthur's POV**

I sat in my room trying to understand what had happened, where things had gone wrong. It had been a day since Emrys... Raven, came clean with me and I still felt sick.

I loved him and yet he did this to me, was this how Raven had felt when he found Leon with Merlin.

There was a knock on the door and I had little time before my idiot roommate let the person in.

"Arthur there is a guy here to see you." and with that Raven walked into the room.

"You look like hell." I told him.

And he did, he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night and his eyes were red and puffy.

"I just wanted to tell you that you never fell in love with me." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The first time you noticed one of us was at that football game last year right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were jumping up and down cheering me on when everyone else was cheering for someone else, you didn't care if you looked stupid. I thought it was cute." I replied.

"That wasn't me. I never seen a single one of your games or tournaments that was all Merlin. He never missed a single one." Raven told me.

"You fell in love with Merlin Arthur not me, never me. It was him always and I need you to see that because Merlin needs your support now because... Because I overheard that ass of a doctor trying to get my parents to hospitalise him, that mean he would live in a fucking Mental Hospital until he gets better if he ever does, and even then his life is over. He won't be able to become a teacher because they'll think he might be a threat to the kids. Merlin will forever be treated like a child. And I don't want that to happen to him and if it does then I'm going to be right by his side. Because if the doctor has his way I will never see my brother again." Raven informed me wiping his tears away.

"Raven..."

"Just think about it Arthur that's all I ask." Raven said as he made his way to the door.

"You have a game tonight; I hope you play like Merlin was there." He whispered before leaving.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Raven had said and I thought back to all the times I had seen one of the Emrys brothers and realised that I had indeed seen Merlin far more than I had Raven.

"You ready for tonight?" Gwaine asked .

"Bring it on" I replied.

I didn't play as well I normally did and I couldn't think of the reason, but at the moment it was halftime and the coach is yelling at me for not having my head in the game.

"Awe come on leave him alone, the guy he was trying to impress didn't show." Gwaine said standing up for me.

"Yeah he always plays a great game when that Merlin guy is there cheering him on." Another of his teammates said.

"No its Emrys that's is always at the games." Someone else replied.

"Nope its Merlin, Raven doesn't wear glasses." Arthur turned to see who had spoken.

"Lance?" I asked.

"Go on mate we don't need you. But I know someone that does" Lance replied.

I got up and hugged him "Thank you." I whispered.

"Just tell Raven it was me that sent you." Lance smiled shyly.

"You love him." I said.

"That I do, just been waiting for him to be him again." Lance said sadly.

I raced off to the hospital and when I got there I asked for Merlin Emrys.

"I'm sorry it's past visiting hours." the nurse said.

"Look I know that but his brother called me last night and I hopped on a plane to get here I just need to see him, please if that was your boyfriend wouldn't you want a chance to see him?" I asked .

"I shouldn't be doing this but if you promise to stay in the room and behave I can let you stay." the nurse whispered.

She showed me his room and made a note about how his dinner was still untouched.

"Hey Merlin." I said once the door was closed.

"I'm sorry I should had seen, I guess Raven was right love is blind. Because I sure as hell didn't see you." I told him taking his hand.

Merlin's eyes opened but he didn't say anything just looked at our hands.

"I want a chance at a future with you Merlin but I can't... we can't have that unless you get better. I need you to get better please." I begged.

"You know Raven told me everything. You know I fell in love with the man that was always cheering me on. And now I need to be the one doing the cheering." I told him.

"Raven." he whispered.

"He found out the truth about what happened with Leon and he realised what he was doing was wrong." I told him.

"I got my brother back?" he asked.

"Yes he told me not to call him Emrys and that his name is Raven." I smiled.

"Merlin I need you to eat please." I begged.

"Can I have some Jelly? It helps me feel better." Merlin asked.

"Let me go ask the nurse." I told him.

It didn't take long before I was back with a jelly cup the nurse noted down that Merlin had asked for it and she even came in, said she needed to make sure that he was going to eat it and not me, once Merlin had finished the jelly she waited to see if he would keep it down and when he did, she wrote down that he had eaten and kept it down.

"You like Jelly then?" the nurse asked and Merlin nodded.

"I'll make sure that you have a jelly cup for each meal but you will need to try and eat some other food." the nurse told us.

Merlin nodded.

"Would it be okay if we had our meals together, we always ate together before I went on my trip." I lied.

"Yes that would be fine, anything to get Mr Emrys to eat, we don't want to have to... well, you know." she stuttered, not wanting to upset Merlin.

"Thank you nurse." I replied.

"All those things you said." Merlin started.

"I mean it all Merlin. I was blind and now I see I do love you Merlin and I will be here every step of the way." I told him leaning closer.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Shh let me show you that I love you." I whispered kissing him softly on the lips.

It didn't take long before Merlin kissed him back and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Merlin and I'm not going anywhere." I told him.

"Won't it be weird?" Merlin asked worried.

"Maybe but you're not your brother any fool can see that and so can I, It never felt right with Raven and now I know why. I was meant to be with you. To love you, protect you." I replied.

"I love you too." Merlin smiled.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Five will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Five

**Raven's POV**

I was halfway through my breakfast when the door to my flat opened. I looked up and saw Lancelot standing there looking everywhere but where I was sitting. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Can you put a shirt or something on please."

"Why?" I smiled, loving the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Because I can't concentrate with you standing there in just your boxers."

"What is it worth?"

"For you to put something on?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss?"

"What's Arthur been saying?"

"Arthur? I haven't seen Arthur since yesterday morning."

Lancelot smiled and moved forwards, meaning to just brush his lips over Raven's and was surprised to have Raven grab his shirt and pull him in.

I couldn't believe I was kissing Lancelot and that he actually likes me enough not to pull away. After what I had done I made myself believe I didn't deserve any of this.

"You don't have to be miserable Raven because of the mistakes you have made." Lancelot panted when he pulled away.

"How can you even think about looking at me how you are now, knowing what I have done?" I asked.

"I know how a broken heart affects you. I have seen it." he answered.

"I came to ask if you have seen or heard from Arthur or Merlin. Arthur didn't play well at the game last night and left for the hospital at half time."

"He did? I was hoping he would see Merlin. Care to come to the hospital with me to see Merlin."

"I would _come_ anywhere with you."

Now it was my turn to blush.

I quietly opened the door to my brother's room, in case he was still sleeping and poked my head around the corner, beaming at what I saw. Arthur was fast asleep on the hospital bed with his arms wrapped firmly around my twin who had his head on Arthur's chest, an arm across his stomach and a leg draped across his.

"They are together and happy." I said, the smile not leaving my face.

"And so will we be." Lancelot whispered in my ear as his arms encircled my waist.

**Arthur's POV**

I woke to the sound of the door closing and opened my eyes to find that it was still Merlin and I, I smiled down at Merlin who was still fast asleep on my chest.

I couldn't believe that A: I had been so blind and stupid and B: that this warm hearted kind soul was in love with me.

I knew it would be hard at first seeing as I did fuck Raven but I knew in my heart that they were two different people, although I wouldn't mind repeating some of the things me and Raven got up to, I think it could be even more magical having sex with Merlin while watching a film, and at least I know Merlin won't put on a gay porno.

I carefully moved myself off the bed just in time for the nurse to come in.

"I see you're still here." she smiled.

"Of course I've been away from him a whole week and look what happened. I fear that if I leave I'll just worry." I informed the nurse.

"I would feel that way about my husband." she smiled and checked Merlin over before informing me she would be back with breakfast for us both.

"Morning." I smiled at Merlin as I exited the bathroom.

"Morning handsome." I replied.

"Gwen made sure I had jelly." Merlin smiled as I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Who?" I asked.

"The nurse I asked her name when she came back in." Merlin replied.

"So what kinda Jelly did you get?" I asked picking up one of the bowls of cereal.

"Strawberry." Merlin smiled putting the spoon in his mouth and moaning.

"Gods Merlin you know how to turn me on." I smiled.

"Is it safe to come in?" Raven asked poking his head through the door.

"Umm..." I replied looking at Merlin.

"Raven?" Merlin asked softly.

"It's me Goofy." Raven whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Get over here and give me a hug Spikes." Merlin laughed as Raven rushed over and hugged his brother.

"Come on let's give them a moment." I said walking towards the door with Lance nodding.

Closing the door I smiled.

"So did you tell him?" I asked a smiling Lance.

"I plan on telling him I love him soon, but for the time being he knows we're in this together." He informed me.

"I'm happy he has you, after everything he needs someone like you" I said patting him on the back.

"Well I hope now that you have got the guy we'll be back on form next week." Lance joked.

"Shut up." I laughed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Six will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Six

**Raven's POV**

It was like old times again, with Merlin holding me as I cried begging him to forgive me.

"Shh Spikes it's all going to be okay." Merlin promised.

"How? I almost killed you." I sobbed.

"No you didn't I did." Merlin whispered.

"Merlin we both know that if I hadn't been fucking Arthur in front of you then you wouldn't have stopped eating or sleeping, hell I couldn't even remember the last time I heard you talk." I replied looking up at my baby brother, well by a minute or two.

"You were hurting. Look Raven I just wanted you back even if it meant giving you my heart. I missed you." Merlin informed me.

"I'm sorry I never believed you about Leon, I didn't know just how sick he was." I replied, resting my head back on Merlin's chest listening to his heart silently telling me he was still with me.

"Raven." Merlin sighed.

"Nothing I could have said would have made you believe he was using you, I wanted to protect my baby brother-"

"Hey I came out first." I laughed

"- alright, my big brother, but you were in love and needed someone to blame. Then I came home and he had told you to do well you know I wanted to kill him, hide his body where no one would find it. I even had a spot picked out. But you were happy and I just wanted you to stay that way but keep you safe at the same time." Merlin told me.

"What time are we talking about here Merlin, because you walked in on us a lot?" I replied.

"Hey you did have a bedroom not my fault you always had sex in the living room." Merlin said avoiding the question.

"Merlin please what time?" I begged.

"All the time." Merlin replied but I could see he was still holding back.

"Merlin I don't remember him doing anything at all bad that you could want to kill him." I said confused.

Yeah so he made get fucked by one that one guy sometimes at the same time, and often had me on my knees with his cock in my mouth but I don't recall time where it was as bad that my sweet, kind hearted brother would want to plot his murder and with Merlin being super smart and all I think he would get away with it.

Merlin sighed.

"You won't remember it doesn't matter." Merlin said.

"Tell me, I need to know." I demanded.

"Well you know how I always had a bad feeling about him, that I never trusted him?" Merlin asked.

I nodded.

"Well after that time where I came home and saw that he was making you fuck some of his friends and threatened to call the cops, I started watching him more closely I wanted to find a way to get rid of him. And then one night he came over and talked you into watching porn with him and you when to set it up in your bedroom while he said he would get you guys some drinks?" Merlin looked at me and I nodded telling him I remembered the night, Leon had acted weird the whole night kept asking if I wanted another drink.

"Well I was in the kitchen when he went to get the beers and I saw him add something to your drink before he took them out of the kitchen he left to use the bathroom and I used that time to grab the beer meant for you and swap it with another one, he was none the wiser when he came back in, just thought I had gotten myself a beer. I … I drank it Raven he was watching me I think he was wondering if I had swapped them or not, I don't think he thought I would drink it if I knew it was drugged so I had to drink or he would have just done it again. Once he left the room I called a cab and went to the hospital I managed to tell the nurse that I think someone spiked my drink before I passed out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Merlin had done all this to keep me safe.

If I didn't feel like an asshole back then I do now!

"When I woke up I couldn't remember how I got there and the doctor informed me that it was because of the drugs in my system, it knocks you out for a number of hours and when you do wake up you have no memory of what happened. It made my blood boil to think he was going to drug you and the more I thought about it the more angry I got. I knew fair well what he would have done once you were out cold and it sickened me. I wanted him dead, more than that I wanted him to suffer for what he was doing to you, I planned on doing it that night he asked me out for drinks and you begged me to go, I had it all planned I was going to slip something in his drink and then take him to an old abandoned home I found out in the woods I planned on leaving him there tied up before coming back and killing him, I planned to just leave his body there I mean the house is in the middle of the woods so far in that no one would ever find it and that the animals would finish him off." Merlin finished.

I sat there in silence thinking of what to say and then I realised that I didn't need to say anything because there was nothing to say, so all I did was close my eyes and hug my brother tighter to me. And that's how we sat for a long while before I finally broke the silence.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you never got your chance to kill him, because even though I know you're an evil genius smart I would have still lost you because Merlin you're not a killer and sooner or later your heart would either turn black or the weight of what you had done would force you to come clean to the cops. So it didn't really matter what happened I still lost you but this way I only lost you for a short while." I smiled up at my brother, tears in our eyes as we hugged each other close.

**Arthur's POV**

"Do you think everything is alright? It's gone quiet." Lancelot said to me.

"We said we would leave them alone." I reminded my friend.

"I know that but this long? I need to go and see." and Lancelot was quietly knocking on the door before entering before I could stop him.

I walked in behind Lancelot and saw Raven asleep in Merlin's arms who was sitting up. He looked up, relief on his face. "I couldn't shout out for you to come in in case it woke him. Can you help me move him please?"

Before I could actually move my feet, Lancelot moved forwards and picked Raven up and cradled him close to his chest. "He has cried himself to sleep after finding out what Leon tried to do to him. I tried to get him to leave it but my twin is stubborn and wouldn't give up. It has shocked him a lot. I don't want him alone."

"He won't be alone. I'll make sure of that." Lancelot said as kissed Raven's forehead. "Door please Arthur."

I hurried and opened the door for him and smiled when Lancelot nodded his head, silently thanking me.

When I closed the door behind them I went over and sat on the bed, pulling Merlin into my arms.

"How long do you have to be in here gorgeous?"

"A few more days. The doctors need to see that not only am I eating and keeping the food down but am also asking for food, showing that I want to eat myself and not just because I have been told to."

Idea coming to mind I smiled. "Ask the nurse for extra breakfast."

"But I won't be able to eat it, I only just manage to eat what they bring me."

"Who said you will be eating it?" I asked, my smile getting bigger when Merlin smiled, catching on to what I was getting at.

"Arthur they don't bring me two plates."

"I don't need a plate to eat off."

"You don't?"

I moved forwards and gave Merlin a small kiss before slowly pushing him onto his back. I leaned over him, careful not to put my weight on him. "No."

"What are you going to eat off?" Merlin asked me, I loved the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm looking at what I will be eating off." I answered as I let my eyes roam over the body under me. I chuckled at the blush staining his cheeks before moving my head downwards, capturing his lips with mine in a fierce kiss.

"Well someone is feeling better."

I pulled back from Merlin and looked up to see two people stood in the doorway, both with grins on their faces.

"Mum, dad?" I heard Merlin say as he sat up with me.

"I am guessing you are Arthur." Merlin's dad said as he made his way over with his hand out which I politely shook his hand. "I owe you a lot it would seem..."

"Arthur." I supplied.

"Arthur. Merlin is looking so well and it is thanks to you for getting him to eat."

"No need to thank me. As long as Merlin gets better than I am happy. I want him home at weekend."  
Merlin's dad threw his head back and laughed. "You'll be lucky. It's Thursday now."

Balinor was actually surprised to see that Saturday dinner, the doctors had discharged him and said he needed to be watched. "He is not leaving my sight." I claimed as I put my arm around him and held him close.

"Did you mean that?" Merlin had asked when we walked into the flat I shared with Lancelot. I left Merlin sat on the settee and went to get a drink for us both and found a small note on fridge door.

"_Hey mate. Merlin rang and told Raven that he would be coming out and Raven ran an idea past him and he agreed so I have packed up all of my stuff. Raven packed up all of Merlin's and we have swapped. Enjoy your new roommate. I know I will. See you at football practice."_

"So roomie." I said as I handed Merlin his drink. "Do we unpack your stuff in Lancelot's room or mine."

"Yours of course. Now answer my question."

"Which is?"

"Did you mean what you said at the hospital?"

"I said many things."

"When you said that I am not leaving your sight."

"Of course."

"You have to at some point when I need the toilet."

"Then I shall hold it for you." I said huskily as I took his drink from him and placed it on the small table beside the settee along with mine. "Care to practice?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Seven will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Seven

**Merlin's POV**

"Yes." I answered Arthur, my voice trembling slightly. I moaned when I felt Arthur quickly pull the zip down on my jeans and quickly put his hand inside, his fingers wrapping themselves around my flaccid cock that quickly hardened at his touch.

"Just relax." Arthur whispered in my ear, licking the shell of my ear before gently sucking on my lobe.  
I found myself letting my head fall back, my eyes close and my hand tightening its grip on his thigh as I felt his hand get faster.

"You like that?"

I found myself nodding, biting my lip as the hand got faster.

"Cum gorgeous."

I found myself cumming, screaming into Arthur's mouth as he crashed his lips upon mine. I pulled back, panting, looking down I saw my own cum all over Arthur's hand and myself but Arthur didn't seem to mind. Arthur simply stood up and held his hands out to me, pulling me to my feet.

There I stood, frozen to the spot as he stripped me down to nothing before stripping himself. "Shower time I think." he said and dragged me to his, or should I say, our bathroom.

I climbed into the shower and enjoyed the feel of the water running down my back. I put a smile on my face when I felt Arthur's arms wrap around me but he must have seen straight through it as he turned me around and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just still trying to get my head around us being together, I mean a week ago you were still with Raven."

"Do you know how much I hate that I didn't know it was you? I fell in love with the one who would come to my games in the pouring rain and cheer me on even when we were losing. I didn't know there were two of you until you walked in on us that day. Merlin please doesn't say that I have lost you."

"Lost me?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Are you having doubts about us? Thinking we shouldn't be together because I was with Raven."

"No no. I know it is going to seem strange at first but I don't want to lose you now I have you."

Arthur took me in his arms and held me tight as he buried his face into my neck. "You will not believe how sorry I am that it was Raven I thought I fell for when all along it was you."

"You still carried on with Raven even when you did find out." I answered, hoping the water from the shower would hide my tears, but Arthur wiped under my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"Because I thought it must have been Raven cheering me on, from when I first saw you I always got the impression that you was really shy. Raven being the total opposite I thought it was him at the games. Please Merlin. It is you I love not him. The only thing we did was have rough sex and I know that is not going to be like that with us as we are in love."

I placed my hands on Arthur's shoulders and jumped, smiling when he caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "That we are. Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"When we finish in the shower, will you make love to me?"

"You don't even have to ask gorgeous." he smiled as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

**3RD Person's POV**

It had been three month since everything had happened and tonight was going to be the boys biggest game but first the Emrys brothers had one thing to do.

"Now Goofy. You sure you want to do this?" Raven asked for the fifth time since Merlin had come up with the idea.

"Yes Spikey. Arthur will love it and when they win, it will be my gift to him." Merlin replied.

"Well if you're sure." Raven replied smiling as they entered the tattoo shop.

Merlin had asked Raven to come with him seeing as his brother already got a few tattoos and Merlin wanted to surprise his boyfriend, Raven only agreed because A: He was going to go himself and B: He wanted to see if his brother passed out.

"How long will it take its just we have a game in four hours?" Merlin asked, worried as he sat down in the chair waiting for their name to be called.

"We'll be there before the game starts, unless you're getting something that will take hours." Raven replied flipping through the book.

"What about when I jump? Will it hurt? Is it going to be painful?" Merlin carried on.

"Not as much as its going to hurt me now shut up." Raven muttered.

"Emrys?" A tattooed covered guy called out.

"Which one?" Raven asked

"You both Emrys?" The guy asked.

"Yes." They nodded.

"Then I guess you're both coming." The man laughed.

"Umm no, Where I'm getting my tattoo I don't want my brother to see." Raven complained.

"Janie you take moany here while I take this guy." He said slapping Merlin on the back.

"Ouch." Merlin muttered

"Boy if you thought that hurt just wait till I get you in the chair." He laughed.

"But you said?" Merlin looked over at his brother.

"Hey I never said it won't hurt I just said it won't hurt me." Raven laughed as he went behind the curtain .

"Just how much pain am I asking for?" Merlin asked as he sat down.

"Well where do you want it and what you asking for?" The man asked.

**Arthur's POV**

"So where do you think our boys are?" Lance asked as I started up the Wii.

"I don't know Merlin's been a little weird since I told him the date of the big game." I replied.

"Really? Raven has been the same as always. I mean just last night …" Lance stopped himself.

I laughed.

"Hey it's okay I mean we promised to make out that I never slept with Raven." I replied.

"I know and yes we agreed to carry on the locker room talk it's just weird." Lance replied picking up his beer.

"I know but just look at this way all the things we did was just sex but with you, it's with love." I informed him.

"Yeah well I might feel better if you did some locker room talk for a change." Lance replied.

"Alright I will." I laughed.

"The floor is yours." Lance laughed.

"Well you know how Merlin and I got asked to leave that restaurant last week and never come back." I started.

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm sure Raven knows what happened ummm... you see Merlin … he... I..." I couldn't get the words out.

"I gave him a hand job and he couldn't keep quiet." Merlin's voice came out of nowhere.

"Merlin?" I said shocked.

"No way man." Lance laughed.

"Ok from now on NO more locker talk" I replied but that just made them start laughing like crazy.

"Come on we need to get going remember your big game?" Merlin smiled.

"That not for another hour sweetheart." I said giving him a kiss.

"Sexy come sit with me and we'll show Arthur who is better at this game." Lance smiled

"Coming." Raven smiled.

"You Okay Rav? You seem to be walking funny." I asked wondering why he was walking so slow.

"Oh umm well you see..." Raven started.

"It's embarrassing Arthur." Merlin said stepping in.

"Awe come on please." I replied kissing Merlin's neck causing him to moan.

Raven seeing that Merlin was close to giving away what he had done blurted out. "We took a shortcut home and when we climbed over a fence I caught myself."

Lancelot walked over to Raven and slid his arms around him. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"NO!" Raven shouted, making the other three jump. "Sorry. I meant, later. after the game."

"What this one?" Lance joked as the game loaded,

"You know which one." Raven laughed.

"So what are we playing?" Merlin asked.

"Mario karts." I smiled.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review Chapter Eight will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Eight

**Merlin's POV**

I no longer sat at the back during the games ever since me and Arthur came to his first game as a couple I've been sitting right up front with all the other girlfriends and boyfriends of the team.

And ever since that first game during half time and timeouts Arthur always comes running up to me and gives me a kiss and one more for luck before going back to the field.

But I was no longer alone during the games either every since my brother started dating Lancelot he has been coming with me and cheering his man on, it was real cute when their first game as a couple came around, Raven kept asking me when it was and what time it was at and he even called me up an hour before the game yelling down the phone that he doesn't know what the hell to wear.

Now if I ever say this out loud Raven will kill me but I thought he was real cute trying to surprise Lance and acting like the girl or bottom, I had never seen him like that before and it was a funny sight.

"What you smiling at?" Raven asked as we went to our seats.

"Oh just about the first time you came with me." I laughed.

"And if you ever so much …"

"As breath a word of it to anyone even Arthur you will have me head. Yes brother I know." I laughed.

Soon the music started and the Knights came running out and everyone went crazy. Arthur and Lance ran over to us and once Arthur's lips touched mine I couldn't care less what Raven was doing.

**Raven's POV**

When Lance ran over to me I pulled him into a passionate kiss before moving over to his neck.

"Baby you win this and I'll have you feeling like a champion all night. I know just how much you love my mouth on you." I whispered.

"Gods sexy why do you always have to send me out as horny as the day I meet you?" he smirked.

"So you'll win." I laughed.

"Oy Lance stop making out with your boy and get your ass over here!" the coach yelled.

"Go grab some balls." I laughed slapping Lance's arse as he turned away.

"He is trying to kill me." I heard him complain to Arthur as they ran back to their team.

"So how horny did you make him?" I asked turning to face my brother.

"Raven I'm not like you." Merlin laughed.

"Sure now come on. It can't be worse than a blowjob." I informed him.

"I told him if he wins I'll agree to that thing he wants to do." Merlin said turning red.

"Oh and just what is that?" I asked .

"Raven I'm not telling." Merlin replied getting redder.

"Sex in the pictures?" I guessed and Merlin just shook his head no.

"Come on I'm your twin tell me." I whined.

"No now shh." Merlin replied.

**Merlin's POV**

I couldn't believe Raven. He got more carried away than me. Every time Lancelot had the ball he would shout and scream 'come on baby' and every time he got tackled and had the ball taken from him he would shout 'give that fucker a red card' although I must admit I was shocked when Lancelot scored and he shouted 'I love you baby.'

The game was an exciting one and we were winning 2-0, goals scored by my Arthur and Lancelot.

"Hey Merlin let's switch places?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am feeling silly."

"Wait till they hear about this."

"You said one word..."

"Yes brother I know." Merlin laughed as they switched places.

At half time Arthur and Lance came jogging over to us both and grinned. "Nice try." I heard Lancelot say as he pulled Raven into a kiss. Me that busy laughing at Raven as his silly plan failed, jumped when Arthur jumped the barrier, dipped me and kissed me.

Arthur pulled back slightly and whispered against my lips. "When we win this game will you celebrate with me in the locker room?"

"Now what a silly question. Go and win." I whispered as Arthur pulled me back up. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Win for me Arthur."

"I will."

"And when you do. Be sure you and Lancelot look at me and Raven."

"Why what are you both up to."

"I am just saying something that will hurt Raven more than me."

"Hurt?"

"In a good way." I reassured him, smiling when he looked relieved. "Now win this game for me. I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." Arthur placed one last kiss on my lips and dragged Lancelot away from my brother who shouted 'hey!'

As the game drew to an end I looked at my twin. "Are you sure you are alright to do this Raven? Jumping is going to hurt you more than me."

"Of course. It will put a smile on my sexy man's face." he said.

I looked up at the scoreboard and saw that there was just under a minute to go and I smiled. Unless the other team scored three goals in under sixty seconds then the trophy was as good as ours. A I knew it would be. We would only win by two goals and I loved that my Arthur was one of those goal scorers.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please don't forget to review.**

**Just one more chapter :'( **

** Chapter Nine will be up in a few days maybe shorter depending on the reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

**Love My Brother, Love Me!**

**A/N: WARNING - ****ABUSIVE RELATIONS (NOT ARTHUR OR MERLIN)**

**Merlin and Raven are idental Twin and both go to Camelot College. Merlin wear's glasses and is the dork of the two where Raven or as he is known to the people at College Emrys, is the bad boy with tattoo's and piecing's. **

**Merlin has been in love with Arthur Pendragon since he started College but Arthur only has eyes for the sexy dangers Emrys. **

**Story told by both Emrys brothers and Arthur**

**I want to say a huge thank you to Allthingsmagical for Betaing and co-writing this story. **

**I love ya girl x**

Chapter Nine

**Arthur's POV**

When the referee blew the whistle telling all the game was now over I ran and jumped on Lancelot's back, laughing with him as he caught me and the ducked as the rest of the team ran over to us, jumping on us. As I heard the crowd cheer loud I remember what Merlin said and dragged Lancelot out of the huddle of our teammates and we both looked over and saw Merlin and Raven.

Merlin and Raven were stood side by side and were hopping from one foot to the other, doing a little dance, shaking their hips and pointing from those from the other college who came to support their team to the team itself who looked angry at losing and sang in loud clear voices for all to hear as the crowd had gone silent when they spotted the twins.

_"Your team is shit,_  
_Your team is crap,_  
_Wherever y'all came from,_  
_Just take your asses back."_

They sang, both swinging their right hand back and slapping their own arse. The rest of the Albion laughed and started to do what they just saw.

I laughed and ran over to Merlin who climbed over the barrier with Raven and ran towards me, out of the corner of my eye I could see Raven trying to run but failing to do so hobbled. Before I could start to wonder just what was wrong with him I had my arms full of Merlin, peppering my face with kisses.

"I loved your little dance and cheer."

Merlin laughed and just wrapped his arms and legs around me tighter. "You need a shower. I'll wash your back." he whispered in my ear.

**Raven's POV**

I hobbled over to Lancelot and threw my arms around him and kissed him fully on the mouth, moaning when I felt his hand wander downwards but I jumped back a little when his hand got closer and closer.

"Later." I whispered.

"Just how bad down there are you hurt?" he asked me.

"It doesn't hurt. It is just a bit sore now after that jumping and dancing." I laughed, "but you shall see very soon."

"What do you have planned then to congratulate me for winning?"

"I will let you do something I have never let anyone do since...since...him. After what he put me through I said to myself never again Lancelot. I want you to make love to me. I want to lay under you as you enter me with your cock and make love to me. I don't want the last man who I laid under to be him."

"I love you Raven. So much."

"I love you too." I replied, bringing his face closer to mine and capturing his lips with my own.

**Merlin's POV**

I waited for Arthur in the locker rooms while he got ready to go home, I couldn't wait to show him what I had done, I hoped he like it.

"Ready baby?" Arthur asked as he wrapped his arms round me.

"Always" I laughed.

Arthur took my hand in his and walked us over to his car before kissing me passionately.

"I love you Merlin" Arthur whispered.

"I love you Arthur" I smiled.

Arthur pushed himself off me and walked round to the driver's side of the car.

"Let's get you home so we can have some fun" Arthur smirked.

"Let's. I have a surprise for you" I smiled as I got into the Car.

"Oh I can't wait" Arthur smiled and took my hand in his while he drove us home.

**Arthur's POV**

When we got home Merlin dragged me to the bed and started to undress me, all the while still fully clothed.

"Baby let me undress you" I whispered.

"Not to night sexy" merlin smiled and stepped away from me.

Merlin smiled at me as he started to unbutton his pants, I moved my naked body up the bed a rested myself against my pillow and enjoyed the show, and Merlin slowly unzipped his pants and let them fall before stepping out of them and moving his hands to his underwear and smirked before raising his hands to his shirt.

"Aw baby you tease" I smirked.

Merlin slowly unbuttoned his shirt before letting it fall to the ground.

"Mmm baby why don't you lose the rest and come join me" I purred

I watched as Merlin's hands pulled down his boxers before moving slowly up to his vest pulling it over his head.

My eyes zoomed in on the white coloured bandaging over his heart, and I could help but start to worry.

"Baby what happened?" I asked getting up only for Merlin to push me back down and sit on.

"Nothing sexy" Merlin smirked and started to slowly remove the bandage to reveal a tattoo of a heart wearing a crown and across that heart was Arthur's name.

"Now everyone will know you're my king" Merlin smiled and lean down to kiss Arthur.

"This is what you and Raven have been whispering about? Baby you got a tattoo" Arthur laughed.

"Yes and Yes. Do you like it?" Merlin asked unsure.

"Baby I love it, wait so thats where you went today?" Arthur asked

Merlin nodded.

"So what's the real story about Raven's limp?" Arthur smirked.

"Do you want to talk about my brother or do you want to make love to me?" Merlin whispered against Arthur's ear.

"What brother" Arthur laughed as he flipped them so he was hovering over Merlin.

"I love you Merlin" Arthur smiled.

"I love you Arthur" Arthur leaned down and captured Merlin's lips.

**Lancelot's POV**

I couldn't believe that this was real, sometime I believed I would wake up and Raven would be Emrys again wanting nothing more than to destroy his brother, but everytime I look into Raven's eyes I know it's real that he loves me and is happy.

It killed me to see him so dark and it almost broke my heart to see him and Arthur going at it like bunnies but it all worked out in the end.

And now we get our happy ending just like a fairy tale, would that make me the princess or the prince? I don't care either way as long as I have my Raven I will die a happy man.

At the moment I'm sitting on our bed naked waiting for Raven, tonight is going to be hard on him in more ways than one and I know he needs time.

Raven walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and smiled at me as he made his way toward the bed.

"I love you Lance more than anything" Raven smiled as he sat down next to me.

"I love you too Baby, more than life itself" I leaned over and kissed him.

"I have a surprise for you but I want you to close your eyes first" Raven winked.

"Oh and what is this surprise?" I asked kissing down his neck.

"Mmm... No you need to close your eyes" Raven moaned getting up and moving away from me.

"Okay baby you win" I smiled and closed my eyes.

I felt the bed move and a warm body lay down next to me before I heard Raven telling me I could open my eyes.

I turned to smile and my Raven only for my eyes to travel down to his arse were 'Lancelot' was tattooed across his arse in my handwriting.

"The handwriting idea was Merlin's he said it would be more personal that way" Raven muttered.

"This is why you where limping? Baby I love you" I smiled and leaned down and kissed him before kissing down his back.

"You ready for this? We don't have to" I told him.

"I'm ready for you to make me ours" Raven smiled.

**THE END**

**Thank you all**


	10. Thank you

**A/N: Hey I wanted to save a huge thank you to these people that have been reviewing this story since the beginning.**

**Adnarim Neko**

**bubzchoc**

**allthingsmagical**

**Thank you all for reviewing reading this story.**

**If you liked this story please check out my other Merthur and keep an eyes out for more **

**Thank you again x**


End file.
